ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Blackout
Blackout is the third episode of the third season and the 29th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Far away from New Ninjago City, Garmadon is helping Lloyd focus by having him balance rocks while he explains the importance of these lessons. Back at Borg Tower, a team of engineers finds Cyrus Borg on the assembly line, unconscious. The lead engineer removes the headpiece, awakening the inventor. He hurries to his office, only to find the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord missing, as well as the recently captured Master Wu. Meanwhile under the tower, a mysterious Stranger reactivates the Digital Overlord using Electrocobrai. He then uses one to power the assimilated Wu, ordering him after the Ninja. Meanwhile, the Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power. While Ed, Jay, Cole, and Kai search through the junk piles, Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L., while Edna watches. The operation is a success and the android is re-activated. However, the moment quickly goes sour when P.I.X.A.L. claims that Nya and Cole are a better couple than Nya and Jay. Jay overhears this as he comes in and attacks Cole. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroid, Min-Droid sneaks in and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane. The Ninja are still trying to break the battle against the two Ninja, but are failing. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile. Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, while Ed and Edna escape using bubble jet-packs. But, Zane falls with P.I.X.A.L. on the hard ground. The Nindroid notices that since he has given half of his heart, he can't finish his task. Then, Cryptor attacks him and P.I.X.A.L., but Zane uses his Techno Blade as a shield. Jay and Cole sees that their friend is in a difficult problem, and decide to help. Just as they run to Zane, their former master traps the two in a pit. Kai on the other hand, is battling Wu and Nya is trying to free her love interests while the Ninja of Ice soon gets captured by the Nindroids. The enemies threaten to push Zane into a shredding machine, but P.I.X.A.L. leaps into the air, and saves Zane. Nya managed to get by the controls of the pit, but she has a new problem to face: there are two wires, colored black and blue, and Nya has to cut one. If she destroys the wrong one, Jay and Cole will be crushed. Kai and Wu are still fighting, clanging their weapons—Techno Blade and Staff—against one another. Eventually, Wu manages to fling Kai away. Nya eventually gave up and decided to cut both wires at the same time, and frees Jay and Cole. Now, the three are able to assist Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal. The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when the Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Garamdon are still climbing through mountains, Garmadon prohibited his son from using the Golden Dragon. They find a Ravture bird, but it falls. Wasting no time, Lloyd catches the bird, and Garmadon tells Lloyd to put it back. The Ravture's dad attacked Garmadon angrily, Lloyd having to use his Golden Power to stop the bird, but caused Garmadon to fall. Lloyd quickly makes a hand out of rocks that catches his dad. Garmadon was proud of his son, and together they watch the ravture and its dad fly together. At that moment, the Falcon comes and gives Lloyd and Garmadon a message from Nya and the Ninja. Later, Garmadon and Lloyd head out to Hiroshi's Labyrinth. In the Stranger's room underneath Borg Industries, the Overlord is outraged that he failed. The Stranger explains that his attack on the Ninja was merely a plot for them to send the Falcon, of which he now controls. And with Lloyd heading into Hiroshi's Labyrinth, it will be the perfect place to spring a trap. Delighted by this news, the Overlord tells the stranger he likes him due to the deviousness of the plan. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Digital Overlord - Scott McNeil *Ed - Colin Murdock *Edna - Jillian Michaels *Falcon *General Cryptor - Richard Newman *Hooded Stranger - Michael Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Master Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Min-Droid *Nindroid Warrior *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Techno Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *When Cole responds when Kai says Wu isn't their Master anymore, he talks with Jay's voice. *When Nya says "bad Nindroid" in the crane, she is in her attire worn in previous seasons instead of her Season 3 attire. *The fact that Zane can't do Spinjitzu without his "hearth", is most likely wrong as he did not learned Spinjitzu beacuse he is a Nindroid. Notes *This episode marks the first time that Jay's last name, Walker, is heard on screen. The second time is in "The Last Resort." *Despite the Stranger's identity being a mystery during the episode, he is nevertheless credited as Pythor in the credits. Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Gallery MoS29Awake.png MoS29Baby.png MoS29Breath.png MoS29Bridge.png MoS29Crane.png MoS29Eds.png MoS29Edscape.png MoS29Electro.png MoS29Explain.png MoS29Failed.png MoS29Falcon.png MoS29Fight.png MoS29Fighter.png MoS29Forward.png MoS29GarmStack.png MoS29GO.png MoS29Deserve.png MoS29Down.png MoS29Edna.png MoS29Golden.png MoS29Hand.png MoS29Hands.png MoS29Jay.png MoS29KaiLooks.png MoS29ZaneHeart.png MoS29Kaiprise.png MoS29Ed.png MoS29Cyrus.png MoS29Conflict.png MoS29Clue.png MoS29BorgFound.png pl:Zanik mocy Category:2014 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted